


Dancing

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: A short ficlet I wrote for the prompt given to me: "I told you I'm not good at dancing", featuring Roceit
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Dancing

Janus was never one for parties, let alone college parties. But he really couldn’t say no to Virgil when he requested he come with him.

(”The one time I thought it would be fun to go to a party, and Remus gives himself food poisoning after eating a three-week-old burger.” Virgil complained as anxiety slowly started spreading through him. “Come on, Dee. Please, I already told Patton I’d be there and I don’t want to disappoint him again after missing the last one.”  
“Alright, alright, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll gladly not accompany you.” Virgil sighed with relief as he hugged his roommate tightly.  
“Thank you so much, Janus, I really owe you for this one.”)

To his relief (and surprise), it didn’t take Virgil too long to mingle in with the rest of his friend group that he wasn’t expecting to be there. After all, not many of them were really party people, but Patton frequently hosted them, just enjoying all of his friends show up in one place together (and to enjoy his cooking, of course), but Janus stood off to the side, occasionally eating a cookie or taking a sip of punch, cursing himself for both not bringing his earbuds or charging his phone as he watched the battery slip to 30%.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

As he turned around, he was a bit surprised to see Roman, of all people, standing there, dramatically offering his hand out to him with a soft smile.  
“Care to dance?”  
After the fight they had a couple of days ago, he was surprised that Roman was even talking to him, especially after what he said. He could hardly bear the pain in his eyes, tasting regret as soon as the words left his mouth. Janus didn’t think there wasn’t an apology or enough flowers in the world that could make up for what he said. But here Roman was, waiting for his response with hope in his eyes. It took a moment before he could collect himself and respond.  
“I told you I’m not good at dancing.”  
Roman just laughed softly and pulled him to the middle of the room, with his arm wrapped gently around his waist.  
“There’s a lot of things you’ve told me that isn’t true, Janus. But that’s alright. I still love you.”

Janus made a mental note to thank Virgil for making him come here later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a story on here, as well as my first story contribution to the Sanders Sides fandom. I'd love some feedback on what you liked, and how I can improve. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
